


The Diary

by Dewstorm



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewstorm/pseuds/Dewstorm
Summary: Nico finds himself in possession of the diary of Will Solace and is guiltily determined to use it to figure out where their friendship went wrong





	The Diary

You know that feeling when you’re done with classes for the day and you’re just ready to curl up in your dorm room to watch Stranger Things season 2 on Netflix for the rest of the night? 

Nico knows that feeling. 

He also knew the feeling of having that fantasy be disrupted because he realized he somehow forgot his entire bookbag in his classroom and now had to walk all the way back to his academic building to get it. 

Jeez Louise, sometimes he’s so stupid and oblivious that it’s painful.

Nico scampered through the front doors of the building and worked his way through the hallway maze til he got to his ‘Global Awareness’ class. All they really did in that class was talk about international news for fifty minutes. A lot of Trump this and Syria that and what the hell is Putin doing now. Nico usually just stares blankly at the ceiling or draws three-headed dogs and skeletons throughout his notes like any normal collegiate emo kid would do. 

He reached the door to his classroom and prayed that it wouldn’t be locked already. Nico guessed his prayer was answered, but in a very unconventional and painful way as the door swung out towards him smashing him right in the face.

Whoever opened the door did so in a rushed, panicked way. Abruptly and unforgiving and right on his poor nose.

On instinct, Nico grabbed his face where the door had hit. Thankfully, he could tell that nothing was broken, but fuck his sideways if it didn’t hurt worse than a stupid lego meeting the base of a foot. 

A blonde guy stumbled out of the room, still at a rushed and panicked pace as Nico has previously stated. Nico was about to cuss him the fuck out but was taken off guard at the mortified look on the other guy's face when his eyes landed on Nico. 

He looked like a deer caught in headlights, standing frozen with his hand still on the door handle. Nico’s fuzzy, door-smashed brain thought he recognized him from somewhere…

“I-uh,” The blonde deer guy started. “I didn’t think you’d be here, I mean I didn’t know you’d be outside this door, I mean not you specifically, but like, any ‘you’ in general, you know? Like I didn’t think anyone would be behind this door when I opened it or I would have been more careful and would not have flung it open like an idiot who is inconsiderate of other people that might be behind the door he’s opening. Oh no, I’m talking about nothing while you are clearly in pain, I’m really sorry Nico. Is your face ok? Are you bleeding? Do you need any immediate assistance and attention? I have Neosporin.” 

Neosporin? Ah, yes. Nico’s mind un-fuzzed itself as he realized this was Will Solace. 

Will Solace and Nico di Angelo kind of knew each other. The door to the head made Nico forget about him for a second, but he definitely knew this kid.

They have some mutual friends and had been in the same ‘social gatherings’ with each other plenty of times. They always got along great and started to become good acquaintances themselves (which is a lot for Nico) until they saw each other at a gay bar and lowkey hooked up. It wasn’t like, WHOOOA crazy drunk sex, hell yeah!!! It was more like a short little makeout session after some light, pretty mundane dancing. 

Nothing too down and dirty, Nico isn’t a floozy.

He had really liked Will, as a person at least. The guy matched Nico’s humor, wasn’t a complete asshole and seemed to actually enjoy being around Nico. Wow! That’s a rarity.

After their brief moment at the ever so romantic, gay bar, Nico entertained the idea of liking Will as more than just a good acquaintance. He evened realized that he might… you know… like-like Will.

But APPARENTLY, that wasn’t a feeling shared by that other dickhead.

Afterwards, Will seemed kind of nervous around him. To Nico, the other man appeared to be going out of his way to avoid him. He only offered shy smiles and only spoke minimally to Nico when he had to. It was fucking weird and pissed Nico the fuck off because here he was thinking that his hot, blonde guy was actually going to like-like him but then had to go be a dick-wad and ignore him after they only made out for less than a minute (they barely used any tongue for Hades’ sake!). He had felt cheated and frustrated.

But Nico, who was never one to pursue any of his wishes and wants because of his fun, crippling fear of rejection and heartbreak, never tried to approach the handsome, likable, definite boyfriend material that was Will Solace.

So Nico made like a banana and split from the situation and refused to think of Will again.

He was never one for ‘feelings’ or ‘emotions’ or ‘please smile Nico we’re trying to take a nice picture.’

Ugh, he felt so stupid for thinking that this guy would like-like him back. He probably thought he was someone else in the club and accidentally kissed him and then panicked the fuck out when he realized it was Nico. 

It’s hard to try to understand what Will had wanted, and it’s not like Nico was ever good at reading people’s emotions (he sucks dick at it).

It’s not like he was in Will’s head. 

There were times Nico would have given anything to know what was going through Will’s head.

So Will and Nico’s confusing time together came to a confusing, anticlimactic, drift-away end. 

What makes this current door moment an even more really awkward, cringe-y experience is that this is probably the first time they’ve spoken in about two months.

“Why would I need Neosporin, why do you have Neosporin,” Nico mumbled off the end of his sentence, still holding his face. He could already feel the weird, old tension consuming him again as he stared into Will’s face through his fingers.

Will laughed lightly, apparently not having that same feeling of soul-destroying uncomfortableness that Nico was currently experiencing and looking less nervous than he was before.

“I think it’s a good idea to carry around a couple handy medical supplies, you never know when you’re going to hit someone with a door,” Will mused, giving his head a small tilt was he smiled kindly.

Nico also laughed lightly. Amazingly, the tension seemed to ease, at least, you could no longer cut it with a knife or whatever.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Will continued. 

Ah, the ever caring Will. It was a little frustrating at times. Nico always feels like he’s the bad guy when he’s around Will. Like he’s the one causing all the problems and is the one that ruined their maybe chance at being together, and Will is the one sprinkling his little gay fairy dust around to fix everything.

“I never said I was okay,” Nico groaned, even though he is pretty sure he is okay. He can tell he didn’t break his nose, but there will definitely be some face bruising later. “But, yeah, I’m okay.” 

Will exhaled dramatically, “Oh thank the gods, I thought your rich butt was going to sue me for millions of dollars.”

“Wow, you jerk, didn’t even care about my physical well-being? Just about how much money you’re going to lose when my dad sends his lawyers to eat you alive,” he grumbled as Will giggled. 

Nerd. 

He was a little weirded out by how fluidly they were talking as if they didn’t actively avoid each other like fucking leprosy nowadays. He had legit forgot about Will, forgot how easy-going the other guy was, and to be honest it was hurting Nico’s heart reminding him how easily they could have a conversation.

And Nico suuucks at conversations. 

Why is this numbnut acting like shit never went sour between them? 

Annoying. 

But also a little pleasant as Will smiled back at him with his oh-so-kissable lips (ew).

“Asshole,” Nico glared (playfully), “why were you rushing anyways?”

Will opened his mouth, obviously about to respond when Nico just cut him off when a different thought rushed into his head.

“Wait! Why were you in that room in the first place?” 

Now Will looked confused. He tucked his chin back and squinted his eyes in the classic ‘are you an idiot?’ expression. 

“We have class together in this room, I stayed behind to ask our professor a question about our nation’s current economic situation.”

What the fuck?

They had that class together? 

What the fuck, no they didn’t. 

…

Did they?

“Okay, that sounds fake but whatever, I guess I’ll believe you for now. Now, did the professor attempt to kill you or something so you decided to race like a capuchin monkey high on acid out of the door and almost kill me?” Nico followed up. 

Will’s face flushed red which spiked Nico’s curiosity. He could almost see the wheels or cogs or whatever turning in Will’s head. Nico has dealt with enough bullshit in his life to know when someone is trying to lie on the spot. Luckily for Nico, Will appeared to suck dick at lying.

Unfortunately, before Will could tell whatever fib he was going to tell, someone yelled his name across the hall. 

“WILLLLLL, come the fuck on! I have been waiting FOREVER, you ASSHOLE!”

Nico turned to see a girl that he might have seen before, might not have seen before, he’s not very sure. 

What he is sure of is that he’s pretty fucking pissed that she gave the lying, jerkface Will Solace an out to leave the conversation with Nico. 

Which is exactly what the lying, jerkface Will Solace did. 

He reached out his hand to pat Nico’s shoulder. Nico, as he does, got freaked out, but didn’t slap away his hand (this is progress). 

“I guess that’s my cue,” he said with a shy smile his face still red. “I’ll see you around, Nico.” 

“Whatever Solace,” Nico shrugged off his hand and rolled his eyes (like the 12-year-old he apparently still is).

Will didn’t walk away immediately, he glanced back at the classroom door as his face turned a little… 

Sad?

Scared? 

Nervous? 

Nico will go with conflicted. 

Before it snapped back to his normal, calm demeanor. 

“Coming Lou,” he singsonged as he walked past Nico, fucking WINKING at him, towards his friend.

He turned and watched them walk about of field of vision (maybe, maybe not actively staring at Will’s ass, but who wouldn’t) before finally walking into the classroom. 

Jeez, he definitely won’t be forgetting his backpack ever again if it means he’ll have to reopen old wounds from past lovers (i.e. one short make-out and dance at a gay bar). 

As he thought about Will Solace and the relationship they never had he walk across the large lecture room and up the short steps to where his seat was. 

Why was he so hung up on Solace? 

Ugh. 

He knew why. 

First. The guy is HOT, and that’s just a fact. 

Second. HOT and GAY. 

Third. He’s just a really friendly, funny, nice guy and talking with him is easy. 

Too bad, so sad. It really, really sucks that Nico and Will talked today. Now Nico will have to re-forget him all over again, and for some reason, he doesn’t think it’ll be as easy this time. Especially if they really did have this class together, which was news for Nico. 

Fuck you, Will Solace. 

Nico reached his seat and grabbed his backpack that was laying carelessly beside his table and slung it over his shoulder. Yes, he carries his backpack on one shoulder. Yes, he is aware that it made him look like even more of a nerd-punk.

As he turned to walk out of the room and back to his dorm (while doing his favorite activity, wallowing in self-pity), he noticed a black something peeking out from under a couple tables him front of him. 

Like any other curious 20-year-old, he made a beeline for the mysterious object.

…

It was just a stupid, boring book. Ew. Nico hated reading. 

But still curious about the random, lone book in the room, he crouched down to touch its front cover and enjoyed its cool, leather feel on his fingers. He liked the way its onyx exterior contrasted with the white, marble floor. It had a thick strap from the back that latched onto the front, for a second Nico got scared that it needed a key to open, but luckily it turned out to just be magnetically connected. 

He picked up the book as he stood up and unlatched the magnet. He opened the book and turned to the first page. 

And he realized that this was not a book.

_Dear Diary,_

_Look at you! A brand, new journal for me to write in :)_

_You were a present from my mom after my old diary was filled, and I am super excited to fill you too!_

_Oh my, that sounded dirty ;) ___

____

____

_Anyways, I finally have my classes picked out for the Fall Semester and while unfortunately I will be taking 18 credit hours again, at least this time I got into all of the classes I wanted._

_Today, I helped Austin with his own college applications. Jeez, I sure don’t miss those stressful days, now I just have other stressful days to occupy my time._

_While I am sad that summer and my internship are over, I am more than happy to have another fun semester with all of my friends!_

_So even though this is a brief first entry, be sure to get ready for a wild ride for this next year as I will probably pour out every single one of my emotions into you, but hey, that’s what you’re for._

_Stay tuned Diary!_

_Will Solace_

It’s a fucking diary.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I have only ever written one-shots because I cannot commit to shit, but let's see how this goes 
> 
> Thanks for reading, my good friends :) 
> 
> ALSO, the rating might go up eventually in a sexy way


End file.
